Some conventional game systems host online games that utilize a quest mechanic to present one or more game challenges to a player. These conventional game systems generally use static quests. A “static quest,” as used herein, may refer to a quest that is defined and released into a game system before the quest is assigned to a particular player. Often times the static quests are created by development engineers who manually draft many (e.g., tens or hundreds, or maybe even thousands or more) different quests or tasks. Commonly, such static quests are then assigned to a player according to a predefined sequence, similar to a movie script, or according to a random sequence.